icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Houston Aeros (AHL)
| owner = Minnesota Sports and Entertainment (majority), Chuck Watson (minority) | coach = Vacant, formerly Kevin Constantine | GM = Jim Mill | media = Houston Chronicle, 1070 KNTH | affiliates = Minnesota Wild (NHL), Johnstown Chiefs (ECHL) | name1 = Houston Aeros | dates1 = 1994 -- 2001 (IHL) | name2 = Houston Aeros | dates2 = 2001 -- present (AHL) |reg_season_titles = 1 IHL (1998–99) 0 AHL |division_titles = 1 IHL (1998–99) 1 AHL (2002–03) |conf_titles = 1''' (2002–03) |calder_cups = '''1 (2002–03) |turner_cups = 1''' (1998–99) }} The '''Houston Aeros are a professional ice hockey team in the American Hockey League. The team plays in Houston, Texas, at the Toyota Center. History The Houston Aeros were an expansion team in the International Hockey League in 1994. The team's name is a homage to the Houston Aeros of the World Hockey Association in the 1970s, one of the teams Gordie Howe played for in the WHA. The Aeros were the second IHL team to be named after a WHA franchise, the first being the Phoenix Roadrunners; unlike the Roadrunners, who used the same logo as their WHA predecessor, the IHL Aeros used a new logo, a bomber flying over the team name (essentially their current logo). The Aeros would defeat the Orlando Solar Bears to win the 1999 Turner Cup, following an impressive 54-win season. The Aeros were one of six IHL teams to join the AHL in 2001 when the IHL folded. The AHL version of the Aeros would go on to win the 2003 Calder Cup. They are the AHL affiliate of the Minnesota Wild. The team plays their home games in the Toyota Center, which they moved to from the Compaq Center for the 2003–04 season. In 2003, the Aeros replaced their original bomber logo, carried over from their IHL days, to a new logo featuring a forward-facing modern fighter jet below a bold "AEROS", and using the WHA Aeros' colors of light and dark blue. In 2005, as part of their affiliation with the Wild, the Aeros changed their colors to the Wild's forest green and Iron Range red. On April 18, 2006, the team announced that the 2006–07 season would see the Aeros return to their original bomber logo associated with their championship seasons, with only minor color alterations; the blue elements of the original logo were replaced with green. The principal owner is Minnesota Sports and Entertainment, with Chuck Watson, the former owner, now owning a 10% minority share. Season-by-season results * Houston Aeros 1994–2001 (International Hockey League) * Houston Aeros 2001–present Regular season Playoffs Current Roster Franchise records ;Single season :Goals: 47 Patrick O'Sullivan (2005–06) :Assists: 88 Brian Wiseman (1998–99) :Points: 110 Kirby Law (2005–06) :Penalty minutes: 333 Gord Donnelly (1995–96) :GAA: 2.01 Josh Harding (2004–05) :SV%: .930 Josh Harding (2004–05) ;Career :Career goals: 132 Mark Freer :Career assists: 210 Mark Freer :Career points: 342 Mark Freer :Career penalty minutes: 721 Erik Reitz :Career goaltending wins: 126 Frederic Chabot :Career shutouts: 18 Frederic Chabot :Career games: 469 Mark Freer ;Retired numbers :9 Gordie Howe (1973-77) References External links * Houston Aeros Official Site * The Internet Hockey Database - Houston Aeros (AHL) * The Internet Hockey Database - Houston Aeros (IHL) Category:Minnesota Wild Category:Ice hockey teams in Texas Category:American ice hockey teams Category:American Hockey League team Category:International Hockey League (1945-2001) team Category:Established in 1994 Category:American Hockey League teams Category:International Hockey League (1945-2001) teams